Undercover
by ptit lu
Summary: Steve et Danny doivent partir en mission sous couvertures si ils veulent pouvoir finaliser leurs enquêtes...


**Undercover**

Tout était calme en cette belle journée, dans les locaux du Five-0. Pourtant toute l'équipe travaillait d'arrache pied sur leur affaire depuis tôt ce matin. Un nouveau trafiquant de drogue dur, essayait de s'implanter sur l'archipel depuis deux mois, c'était Kamekona qui leur avait donné l'information, après que les forces de police aient constaté une augmentation importante de mort par overdose. L'équipe du commandant McGarrett avait donc pris en main l'affaire, qui s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Car leur homme ne donnait pas sa vrai identité, il se faisait appelé Axel, et était réputé pour changer souvent de look, rendant impossible l'élaboration d'un portrait robot. Mais un soir de la semaine dernière, l'équipe reçu l'aide du ciel, un dealer qu'ils avaient arrêtés avait demandé à négocier avec eux : l'équipe ne le faisait pas condamné à de la prison ferme et en échange il fixait un rendez vous pour que l'équipe coince Axel. L'équipe était donc entrain de mettre au point les derniers détails pour leur flagrant délit, quand Kono se rendit compte d'un détail qui aurait une importance pour la suite des événements. Elle demanda donc aux restes de l'équipe de la rejoindre dans la salle tactique.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kono ? Un problème ? Demanda Chin.

- Non, pas vraiment, un détail mais qui pourrait gêner le déroulement de l'opération.

- Qu'est ce que sais ? Demanda Steve, en croisant les bras.

- Je viens de découvrir le thème de la soirée du bar de l'Ikawa pour ce soir...

- Et ? l'encouragea son cousin.

- C'est une soirée gay, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais sûrement pas faire l'appât pour Axel.

- Eh , merde, lâcha Danny en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Comment on va trouver quelqu'un qualifier et acceptant de faire l'appât en moins de cinq heures, c'est fichu...  
>- Moi je vais le faire, déclara Steve à la surprise générale.<br>- Toi ? Sérieusement ? Tu sais que tu devra très certainement être proche de lui, et vu comment tu traites ceux qui t'approchent de trop près..., répliqua Danny.  
>- Je sais faire la part des choses, lieutenant Williams, lui lança froidement Steve. Kono, tu peux me donner le déroulement de l'opération s'il te plaît.<p>

Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent vers le bureau de l'hawaïenne, tandis que Chin restait aux côtés de Danny, qui était abasourdi par le ton sur lequel McGarrett lui avait répondu.

- Je crois que j'ai dis une connerie, dit-il à son ami.

- Je crois aussi, répondit simplement Chin avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Danny retourna dans le sien quelques minutes après, vérifiant que tous les équipement pour la surveillance était prêt.  
>L'équipe s'était donné rendez vous à 21h devant les portes de l'Ikawa, l'une des boîtes les plus branchés de la ville, suite aux remaniement qu'ils avaient du faire, il avait été décidé que ce serait Steve et Danny qui entrerait dans la boîte, tandis que Chin et Kono, les attendront dehors, en couverture. La soirée était habillée, les deux coéquipiers avaient donc revêtus leurs deux plus beaux costumes, qui leur allait merveilleusement bien, et faisait retourner sur eux tous les regards, hommes ou femmes, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupèrent, Steve plonger dans sa tactique pour mener à bien cette mission et Danny cherchant ses mots pour se faire pardonner.<p>

- Steve... je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blessé, tu sais ? Ce n'est qu'une blague totalement stupide et inapproprié.

- Ne t'en fais pas Danno, je t'en ai voulu sur le moment, mais après je me suis rappelais que ce n'était pas ton genre de blesser volontairement les gens, tu es bien trop doux pour ça, lui répondit Steve avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu vas voir si je suis trop doux, murmura en retour le blond en lui lança un coup de coude joueur dans les côtés.

Le chef du 5.0 fit semblant de se tordre de douleur en retour, avec un grand sourire.  
>Les deux hommes allèrent au bar, commandèrent une bière chacun, puis observèrent la salle, malgré le sombre éclairage qui y régnait. Voyant qu'il n'apercevait rien de bien concret Steve décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle.<p>

- Je vais faire un petit tour, restes ici et ouvre l'œil.

- Comme toujours, répondit son second.

Steve évoluait parmi les invités de la soirée, essayant d'éviter au mieux toutes les propositions, gays ou pas, qui lui étaient faites. Il était monté sur la passerelle qui surplombait toute la salle, découpés en trois parties, quand il vit Danny se faire draguer par un type au bar. Et son second n'avait pas l'air offensé par ces avances, au contraire, il semblait même y répondre avec grand plaisir. Steve regardait la scène de séduction qui se passait devant ces yeux, quand il vit l'inconnu toucher le bras de Danny, alors Steve vit rouge, il était le seul que Danny permettait de toucher et là il laissait ce privilège à un total inconnu. L'ex SEAL, décida d'agir et rejoignit son ami, mais sans lui faire part de son arrivée, préférant l'effet de surprise.

- Tu es la mon amour, ça fait un moment que je te cherche, dit en prenant le blond par la taille pour le tourner vers lui.

Et avant que Danny, n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, Steve plaqua ses lèvres dans un baiser dur et possessive. Il n'avait pas aimé voir cet homme touché son Danny, et il le faisait comprendre à l'intéressé. Danny réussit néanmoins à se dégager sans que cela ne paraisse suspect à l'homme avec qui il discutait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Mais enfin McGarrett qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'es défoncé ou quoi ?

- Et toi ? On est en pleine mission est monsieur se permet de draguer. Tu reviendras plus tard pour ça, Daniel !

Sentant le regard de la personne avec qui il était précédemment, qui commençait à se poser des questions, Danny se reprocha de Steve faisant sembler d'embrasser son cou.

- Imbécile, c'est lui Axel, alors maintenant tu calmes ta crise de jalousie et tes hormones et tu m'aides à le sortir d'ici, murmura t'il avec colère, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Steve, éberlué par le fait que ce soit le suspect qui soit venu à eux, certes de façon inconsciente, mis quelques secondes à se ressaisir.

- Vous voulez une bière, monsieur... ? Demanda t-il innocemment à l'inconnu.

- Axel, et avec grand plaisir, répondit leur suspect, laissant un regard appréciateur coulait le long du corps de McGarrett.

Automatiquement le bras gauche de Danny vint se placer autour de la taille de Steve, et un regard noir fut lancé au dénommé Axel, faisant sourire Steve.  
>Les deux policiers, firent la conversation pendant quelques minutes histoire de mettre en confiance leur cible, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais ils furent pris au dépourvu quand Axel leur proposais eux même de sortir de la boîte afin de s'amuser avec autres choses que de la bière. Le duo accepta, puis suivirent l'homme en dehors de la boîte, ou les attendaient Chin et Kono, cette dernière se fit un plaisir à maîtriser leur suspect quand celui ci réalisa qu'il était tombé dans un piège.<p>

- Ben mon grand, pour quelqu'un qui prend bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, tu n'es pas très intelligent.

Danny et Steve, revinrent ensemble au QG, Steve, au volant bien évidemment, était mal à l'aise par rapport a ce qu'il s'était passé, voulut en discuter avec son coéquipier.

- Tu sais Danny... a propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le club, quand je t'ai embrassé...

- T'inquiète babe, on était en couverture, on avait pas le choix si on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. En plus tu ne m'as pas embrassé, c'était même pas un baiser, juste un petit smack...

Steve était plus que abasourdi par la réponse du blond, mais il ne put répliquer Danny était déjà sorti de la voiture et se dirigé vers l'entrée de leur quartier général. Mais quand Steve pénétra dans la salle tactique, il ne trouva que Chin et Kono qui avaient déjà commencés à taper leurs rapports, pas de Danny en vue.

- Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Danny ? Leur demanda Steve.

- Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec toi, répondit Kono.

- Oui, je l'ai raccompagné, mais on est pas monté ensemble.

- Il est peut être dans les vestiaires, suggéra Chin en haussant les épaules

Steve acquiesça à la suggestion de son ami et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, ou il y trouva effectivement son collègue, apparemment entrain de se changer, car il était vêtu seulement d'un jean.

- Tu n'aimes pas les tenues de soirée ? Plaisanta Steve.

- Je déteste ressemblait à un pingouin, répliqua avec humour Danny.

- Comment ça, ce n'était pas un baiser ? Demanda Steve comme si leur conversation ne s'était jamais interrompu.

- Bien sur que non, il à peine durer cinq secondes et tu as à peine poser tes lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'un baiser pour toi, lieutenant ? Demanda Steve en se rapprochant.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Danny avant de poser une main ferme dans le coup de son ami, pour l'amenai vers lui et posait fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
>Très vite il en demanda plus en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du brun qui s'empressa de laisser Danny venir le goûter, profitant même de ce moment pour se rapprocher du blond en encerclant de façon possessive sa taille. Trop vite, à son goût, Danny recula ses lèvres des siennes, et vint murmurer à son oreilles.<p>

- Voilà, commandant McGarrett, ça c'était un baiser.

Danny fit mine de vouloir se dégager de l'étreinte chaude de son partenaire, qui le retint en déclarant :

- Je devrais peut être m'exercer, alors, lieutenant Williams.

Et les deux hommes plongèrent dans un baiser qui leur fit très vite voir des étoiles, mais au moment ou les mains commencèrent à faire connaissance de l'autre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des vestiaires, ramena les deux policiers à la réalité.

- Occupé, crièrent ils en même temps à l'opportuniste.

Avant de reprendre leur occupation là ou ils en étaient restés...

* * *

><p>Vous avez aimé ?<p> 


End file.
